


The Real Freaks

by hinowwe (johnlock_fan)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlock_fan/pseuds/hinowwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically Edward killed that officer and comes to Oswald for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I haven't written in a long time and I'm going to try to keep up with this but it may take time for me to write so expect long breaks between chapters. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! If I ever take too long to update a chapter just send me a message on Tumblr (fuckedwardnygma) to tell me what an asshole I am.

            It was a cold yet beautiful night in Gotham when Oswald Cobblepot was interrupted by a panicky young man storming into his office.

            “I need your help.” The thin framed man proclaimed. This man looked familiar, but his uninvited presence annoyed Oswald.  The man took Oswald’s silence as a queue to continue talking.

            “Now I know we’ve only spoken once, but I’m willing to help you with whatever you need. I know it’s always helpful to have someone on your side in the GCPD.” The man was pacing quite frantically around Oswald’s office, his hands moving quickly as he spoke.

            The GCPD? Oswald was now able to place where he knew the man from. When he stopped by the GCPD to give Jim an invitation to his club he caught Edward snooping around. Yes, Edward Nygma was his name. He liked riddles and standing in people’s personal bubble. While Oswald had to admit this man was intriguing, he sort of freaked him out. There was something about him that was just… odd.                        

            “Okay, I’ll consider your offer. What is it you need my help with?”

            “I killed someone,” Edward sighed, “and I’m not sure what to do next.”

            Oswald readjusted his posture. Edward didn’t seem the type to go around killing people, but everyone has their limits he supposed. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to provide assistance in this incident but having Edward as an ally could be promising.

            “Your offer sounds favorable, so I’ll help you. You definitely owe me a favor though.”

            “Of course.”

            They stood in an awkward silence for a bit before Oswald finally spoke up.

            “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to show me the body?”

            “Oh! Yes of course!” Edward pivoted on his heels, swiftly walking out the door.

            Rolling his eyes, Oswald followed him out of the club.

           “You’re certain I can trust you?” Edward asked, holding open the club door for Oswald.

            “I wouldn’t recommend it but yes, technically you can trust me. You owe me though.”

            “Of course… If you know me, you’ll want to share me but if you share me, I’ll be gone.”

            “Do _not_.”

            “Oh! Yes, I forgot, you don’t like riddles.”

            “… What was it?”

            “A secret!” Edward beamed, opening the trunk of his car.

            Oswald half expected this to be a poor attempt at a hoax or riddle of sorts but sure enough, there was a dead man stuffed into the trunk of Edward’s cheap car. Guess the man had it in him after all.

            Oswald raised a brow in surprise, “What was your quarrel with him?”

            “Quarrel? That seems a bit irrelevant since he is dead, don’t you think?” Edward asked.

             “Whatever it was I hope it was worth the price of replacing the fabric in the back of your car.” Oswald commented, observing the state of the body. “This is quite sloppy; you really should have planned ahead.”

            “If I suspected I was going to end up killing someone I most certainly would have. I assume the auto repair man will inquire about the blood?”

            “I wouldn’t worry about it, it’s Gotham. Just pay him a little extra to keep quiet. You will also need to dispose of any bloodstained clothes and I recommend disposing of the weapon but if I’m correct you used a knife?”

            “Yes.”

            “Then you can just clean it. Does anyone know you were with him?”

            “Nope.”

            “Good. Will anyone notice his absence?”

            “Er… he was on his way to a date with his girlfriend, Ms.Kringle, and they both work at the GCPD.” Edward said with a grin.

            “You’re kidding right?”

            The grin faded, a look of confusion spread across Edward’s face. “I don’t understand?”

            “Of _all_ the people you decide to kill, a guy from the GCPD is the one you chose? A coworker? _Please_ tell me you didn’t have a personal feud with him that people would know about.”

            Edward’s silence was enough of an answer.

            “Great. That’s just wonderful. Well I would suggest skipping town but no one knows he’s dead. The only thing people are sure of is that he ditched his date, so skipping town would probably make you look guilty of something. However, if you write a note saying that _he_ has left town that might work.”

            Edward pondered about this for a moment. This seemed like a fairly achievable plan. He hated to think of how upset Ms. Kringle would be but at the same time, she deserved so much better. But what would be Officer Dougherty’s reason for leaving? Family emergency? No, that was too precise; it could easily be proven wrong by calling Dougherty’s family members. Best leave it vague.

            “Yes, that sounds like an efficient alternative to skipping town, but where do I dispose of the body?” Edward asked, another grin spread across his face.

            “Do you have access to the forensics lab at the GCPD?”

            “Well I am a forensic scientist, so yes.”

            “You are proving to be more useful by the minute dear friend. I am sure you have the resources in your lab to decompose a body. Remember, no body, no crime. I think that is all the advice I can give you.” On that note Oswald smiled and returned back to his club, leaving Edward alone to think.

            “Dear friend” is what Oswald had said. Edward had never had a friend before. Sure there was Jim and Leslie, who were nice to him at work, and Harvey who somewhat tolerated him, but he never had a _true_ friend.

            He climbed back into his car, started the engine and drove back to his apartment. He figured if he went back to work now that would seem out of the ordinary and therefore suspicious. He would have to wait until the morning to do something about the body.

            Now all he had to do was write a goodbye letter from Officer Dougherty. It definitely would be best to leave the reason behind his disappearance vague, but not vague enough that Ms. Kringle would want to look for more answers.

            _You know what would really do the trick? Make it seem like he never liked her, hurt her. That way she’ll be too angry with him to even think about why he left._

            No, no, he couldn’t do that. Ms. Kringle will be upset just by Dougherty’s absence, he couldn’t make it worse. He hates seeing Ms. Kringle upset almost as much as he hated seeing her with that idiot.

            _It’s the only way she won’t look into his death. You have to piss her off enough so that she’s happy he’s gone. So that she will realize she deserves better. So that she will realize she deserves you._  

            No, he knew Ms. Kringle didn’t feel that way towards him. As much as he wants her too, he knows she never will. There is nothing he can do about that.

            _After everything you’ve done for her? Of course she can love you. It’s what you deserve! You got that idiot off her hands! She needs to be thankful! All she needs is a little persuasion…_

“No! _Shut_ up!” Edward yelled out loud, slamming his hands onto the steering wheel. “We can’t do that to her, she doesn’t owe us anything! She can’t know we killed him, remember! All we do is annoy her! And that’s all we will ever do!” Edward didn’t know if he was speaking out loud, but he didn’t care anymore. 

            _Alright Eddie, sheesh, calm down. Forget it. But don’t pretend that you regret what you did. I know that secretly, you loved it._

“Shut up.”

Edward pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex, slammed the door to his car shut, and went into his home to write Officer Dougherty’s letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward makes his way through another day at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald isn't in this chapter, my apologies! He will be in the next one I promise but I just felt that this was a necessary part of the story to cover and if I added Oswald in this chapter, it would be unusually long compared to the others. But as I've said before, I will try to update quickly but if I take to long, feel free to tell me to hurry up on my tumblr (rainyjared). Also, constructive criticism is always welcome! I loved your comments on the last chapter!

     He woke up that morning and didn't even notice anything had changed, at first. His eyes opened and the ceiling looked the same in the hazy, predawn light. Rolling over, he fought with the covers that had tangled around his legs until his bare feet hit the cold stone floor and he shivered at the contact. Edward mechanically went about gathering up his things and making his way to the bathroom, his glasses still clutched in his hands. After all, there was no point in putting them on until there was something that needed to be seen, and he knew the way to the bathroom in the dark. He flipped on the light switch and looked into the mirror.

     That’s Edward knew that something inside him had changed.

     He stared for a long, long while at the alien face that stared blankly back at him. It was still his nose, his mouth, still his teeth, and his ears, and his skin. But at the same time, it was like someone else had crawled inside of them all, was working his jaw muscles, his tongue. They all seemed to move without his input. But even that was not what held Edward transfixed.

     It was his eyes. They were different. Still huge, still framed by his glasses, still brown with lighter flecks near the irises. But they wereflat. Empty.

_That tends to happen when you kill someone Eddie. You didn’t think you were going to be all cheery and chipper did you?_

     Edward sighed, “I’m not in the mood for you sarcasm today.”

     His morning passed somewhat in a blur. That wasn’t anything strange really, because he did the same thing every morning. Take a shower, put on his suit, eat a quick breakfast, and head to work.

     It was such an average morning that he almost forgot about the corpse in his trunk. Now, Oswald had said to use the resources in his lab to dispose of the body but he hadn’t said anything about how to get the body from his car to his lab. It’s not like he could just carry him in there. People might not notice him, but they would notice if he did that. No, he needed to do something else. He could go in the back way, but people might be in the locker room.

    Edward remembered when he moved into his apartment he put all of his belongings into two identical black suitcases. They were large and hard to maneuver but they would work.

     He pulled them out of his closet and wheeled them to his car. After multiple attempts to place the officer in one suitcase it dawned on him that he would need to put one half of Dougherty’s body in one suitcase, and the other half in the remaining one.

_How do you suppose you’re going to do that? All you have are kitchen knives and the pocket knife you stabbed him with._

     “I suppose I could try to use scissors, but that would be hard enough to cut through the muscle with. It definitely wouldn’t cut through bone…” Edward muttered to himself.

_You could always use the tools from the lab._

     “That’s always an option but I don’t think I should be cutting him up in the parking lot…”

_Why not? You’ll be cutting him up in the lab. Don’t tell me you’ve got cold feet now Eddie. It’s a bit late for that._

     No, not cold feet, but he felt a little nervous, or maybe in retrospect, he should have felt nervous and didn't. He'd never be quite sure.

     Edward loaded the suitcases into the back seat of his car and drove to work, just like he would any other day. Of course, it shouldn’t have felt like any other day, but it did. If anything, he was in a better mood today than he was most.

     He parked in the back of the building, in his usual spot and rolled in one suitcase through the back entrance. He loaded the suitcase with all the supplies he would need and returned to his car.

    Not even one odd glance was cast his way.

_Wow. You’re even more invisible than you thought._

    “Shut up.” Edward’s eyes skimmed the parking lot to make sure no one was going to walk in on him cutting up a fellow officer. That would be unfortunate.

    About twenty minutes later Edward rolled the suitcases into the GCPD. Although his hair was a bit messed up, everything else was perfectly normal. He was being extra careful. He looked around him to make sure he didn’t run into anybody, he smiled at his fellow coworkers; the only issue was when he almost dropped the suitcases while going down the stairs. Even then, he looked around and no one had noticed him.

    No one except Jim. He was the only one who looked at him.

    Jim was walking with Harvey and should have been quite preoccupied, but he managed to divert his attention to Edward, giving him a suspicious glance.

    Edward pushed Jim to the back of his mind as he placed a suitcase onto the dissection table; he had other matters to worry about.

    He pulled on his latex gloves and opened the case with a big sigh.

    “Okie doke,” he said, repeating Oswald’s words from the day before, “No body, no crime. No body, no crime.” 

*****

    The dismembering of Officer Dougherty was going extremely well, Edward had just put on his gasmask and was about to soak the body parts in chemicals when he heard a knock at the door.

            “Mr. Nygma?”

            Oh dear.

    “Ms. – Ms. Kringle?!” he stuttered, removing his gas mask and putting the down the bottle of chemicals.

    “Could you open the door please?”

    Oh dear. She sounded suspicious. Did she sound suspicious? No Edward was just getting worked up, he needed to calm down.

    “Um I’m…” he can’t just ignore her because if she is suspicious that would just make her more so. “Just a sec!”

     He took off his goggles and closed the suitcase, determined to not let Ms. Kringle see into the lab. He opened the door and braced for whatever questions she might have.

    “I need the Hendricks case files.”

    “Um, yes, Hendricks!” That was all she needed. No suspicions. “Wait right here.”

     He walked to the desk to look through the files. “Hendricks, Hendricks, Hendricks.” He repeated nervously.

    “Oh my goodness!” Edward heard Ms. Kringle cry.

    He _told_ her to wait at the door. Edward quickly got in the way of her view of the disremembered corpse.

    “What happened to him?!”

    What did happen to him? How could a man even end up cut into pieces like that? He said the first explanation that came to mind.

    “Um, axe.”

_Good one Eddie. Try again_

   “Um, axe – accidental death.” He stammered frantically. “At a sheet metal factory. An industrial saw just, brrrrrrrrrr.” He made a saw motion with his hand.

_Good save._

  “Oh” Ms. Kringle grimaced. “Poor man! I don’t – I don’t know how you do this job! Death all around you!”

    Edward laughed. “Yes, one must have a sense humor!”

_Nice going Eddie you scared her again._

    “The… the file?” Kristen asked, clearly disturbed.

    “Yes.” Handing her the file, Edward lead her to the door, relieved he finally got her out of there.

    “Um, Mr. Nygma?”

_Oh my goodness please just leave_.

    “You haven’t by chance seen Tom? Officer Dougherty? We were supposed to have dinner last night and he didn’t show, no surprise, um but I haven’t seen him today?”

    “Me neither!”

    “Oh…”

_Get her out of there. Now._

     “Excuse me, I really need to get back to my work.”

     “Oh! Oh um –“

     “Now.” Edward interrupted, pushing her out the door.

     “- Okay!”

     He leaned back against the door and let out a sigh of relief.

     “Oh dear.”

*****

    That night, Edward had stayed at work late waiting for Tom’s body to dissipate

     Thinking back to Ms. Kringle’s question, Edward realized it really bothered him. He had hoped she wouldn’t even need the note to realize that she deserved better but unfortunately, she did. Although he would never admit it, he was filled with envy. Tom Dougherty had treated her like trash - even _hit_ her - and she still cared about him more than Edward. Edward always tried his best to make her happy. He tried to help her any way he could but no, she always chose those dimwitted jocks over him. It infuriated him.

_Be grateful Eddie! He’s out of the way now! All that’s left of him is a pile of bones. You have no one to be jealous over._

    True. Grabbing the man’s former skull he leaned over his lab table.

    “Alas, Officer Dougherty, she’s going to wonder where you went.”

     Edward sighed. He had to stop by her office to drop off the note. It was the only way he could keep her quiet.

    “Perhaps a letter?” he asked the skull mockingly. “You could say goodbye, give her some advice, something that might lead her to make better choices in the future.”

     He jammed two fingers into the holes in which Officer Dougherty’s eyes used to be. This is ridiculous. He has to compete with a corpse.

     Throwing the bones in a bag, Edward let out his remaining rage by beating the bones to a powder with his hammer.

     If only Dougherty could still be alive to feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward pays Oswald a visit after his day at work

            After dumping the fine powder of crushed bone that was Officer Dougherty into the harbor, Edward did something that was a bit risky for him. He drove to Oswald’s club.

           There was a certain air to Oswald that made Edward want to be around him. He couldn’t explain it. Perhaps he was just lonely and in need of a friend during this stressful time. Like he heard Oswald say to detective Gordon, “It’s better to walk with a friend in the dark than walk alone in the light.”

            It was quite late at night, yet Oswald’s club was not very crowded. Standing by the door was two large, burly men, and inside there was a small cluster of punks socializing.

          “And what do I owe the pleasure of a visit, dear friend?” A familiar voice asked from behind.

           Edward turned around, his face lighting up when he saw Oswald. He had called him his friend again! That had to mean something, didn’t it?

           “Just came to socialize!” Edward exclaimed, a smile plastered across his face.

         “Oh, um, that’s unexpected,” Oswald saw Edward’s smile disappear, “but you’re welcome here!” he reassured him. “Can I get you something to drink?”

         “Whatever you’re having, I’m not much of a drinker.”

          Oswald came and sat next to Edward, bringing him a glass of wine.

        “I know my day has been quite splendid, but first, how was yours?” Oswald asked.

         Edward shared the story of his day of work and ranted about how annoying Ms. Kringle was and how he can’t wait to see her reaction when she finds the note “Ofiicer Dougherty” left for her. He appreciated how patient Oswald was being and how he seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. He laughed along when Edward spoke about his slip up with the explanation of the Officer’s death and seemed to sympathize with his disappointment that Ms. Kringle did not realize she deserved better than the scum she was currently fixated on. He was careful not to interrupt, and poured Edward another glass of wine whenever he ran out.

       “Well, my friend, it seems like you have had yourself a particularly rough yet exciting day.” Oswald commented after taking another sip of his wine. “But may I ask, does Ms. Kringle know how you feel about her?”

      Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I’m fairly certain that she does, although she has never brought it up to me before. Nevertheless, I know the feelings are not reciprocated.”

     “Hm. I only ask due to concern of her suspecting you as the reason behind her boyfriend’s death.” Oswald seemed to ponder over this before (to Edward’s relief) changing the subject. “Well I feel you are trustworthy and I must gloat about this or I’ll drive myself insane.”

      Oswald talked for a good hour. He explained in great detail to Edward how he betrayed not only Fish Mooney, but Don Falcone and Maroni as well. Then he giddily spoke of how he turned Falcone and Maroni against each other today with the assassination attempt of Maroni. Edward had to admit, he was incredibly intelligent. But he was having issues concentrating on what he was saying. While Oswald was talking, Edward found himself distracted by his over exaggerated eyebrow and hand movement. He kept getting lost in the blue sea that was Oswald’s eyes. To try to refocus, he concentrated on Oswald’s slurred speech, but that only made him think of how pleasant his voice sounded. And although he admired Oswald for his determination and perhaps even envied how strategic his plan was, Edward couldn’t help but feel as if Oswald deserved better. It’s just that Gotham is such a bad town for such a pretty face.

_You think he’s prettyyyy._

     He did think that didn’t he? Perhaps it was the alcohol going to his head.

    “You’re just as clever as they say. It’s very impressive and I must state that your excitement practically radiates from you. Your plan seems to be coming to a very desirable end.”

     “End? Just wait, I’m only getting started.” Oswald chuckled.

       For the life of him, Edward couldn’t stop staring at Oswald’s eyes. They weren’t just blue, they were absolutely entrancing. They’re cold and hard looking, which adds to his intimidation factor, but at the same time they had some white in the irises that caused his eyes to shine like a newly polished gun. They made him have a dangerous and ruthless implication but for some reason that comforted Edward.

_Dude, chill out._

        After a few moments of awkward silence Oswald cleared his throat. “You know, before you go, I might as well give you my number in case an issue arises with your whole ‘kill my coworker thing’ and you feel the need to contact me.”

_Yikes buddy, I think he caught you staring at him. Nice._

         After entering Oswald’s number into his phone, Edward stood up to leave. Vision dimming and head spinning, he quickly reached out for the bar counter, taking time to collect himself after the severe head rush.

_You’re such a lightweightttt. I vote we should start drinking more; I like this whole drunk thing._

          “This is no democracy.” Edward muttered, following Oswald out of the bar.

          “What was that?” Oswald asked.

           “Hm? I didn’t say anything.” Did he say anything? Edward had a hard time distinguishing sometimes.

           “Oh, my bad. Well, until next time friend.” Oswald stuck out his hand.

            Edward took his hand and gave it a brief shake before quickly embracing the shorter man in a nervous hug.

_You’re so gayyyy, stop hugging him, this isn’t normal friend behavior._

Feeling Oswald stiffen, Edward pulled back, apologizing when he saw the man’s eyes wide with surprise. He turned to leave, feeling heat rise to his cheeks, when a pale hand grabbed his shirt, pulling him forward into a drunken kiss. Edward’s hands hung in the air, his body clenched with surprise and before he knew it, it was over. Oswald just nodded, stood there for a moment processing he had done, nodded again in conformation, then turned and wobbled away.

            _And you just keep getting gayer and gayer._

             Putting a hand to his forehead (which was pulsating from where they clashed heads), Edward walked back to his car, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

            _Look at you, growing up! First kill, first kiss, it really is your week!_

            Starting up his car’s engine Edward first pulled out his phone and sent a text to Oswald before driving home.

            “What’s small, cute, and tastes like wine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had written about half of it and didn't like it so I just kind of avoided writing for a few weeks. But hey, I tried!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN what better way to celebrate than reading over 1000 words of sin?
> 
> SO sorry i havent updated in awhile i just dislike writing smut because i dont think i can write it well and then i put it off and then i end up just copy and pasting the one smut scene i DID write like a year ago and then i change the names and a few minor details and then i put it off more sooooo

            This was getting out of hand; seriously, Ed was starting to get scared.

            He’d never had an episode in public before, let alone at work. What if someone had walked in on him? His job could be at jeopardy.

            _I don’t think that’s what puts your job at jeopardy._

            “Good God, would you _be quiet_! You’re the one who caused this issue in the first place.” Ed’s grip tightened on his steering wheel.

            I _caused this? Nice try Eddie, but we both know you were the one in control that night._

            Ms. Kringle had accused him of writing Dougherty’s letter. Of course, the accusation was accurate but still, it hurt that she would even _think_ he would do that.

            If he wouldn’t have left that clue, dammit!

            Why did he have to leave a clue?

            He needed to stop thinking about this; he was going to bring on another episode. But of course there had been only two things he thought about recently: Officer Doughtery and Oswald Cobblepot.

            It had been two weeks since he left Kringle’s note, and in those two weeks he and Oswald had seen each other four times and texted almost daily. Oswald never brought up the kiss, but every time Ed said goodbye, he was met with another one. It stressed him out because he wants to be clear on the status of their relationship but at the same time, he worries he will mess up whatever they have by being too forward. And he didn’t want that, so, he stayed quiet. Oswald was great company, the best he’d had in years. He was intelligent, humorous, and mysterious. The amount of crimes he’d gotten away with was simply mindboggling and it inspired Ed.

            Pulling into the parking lot of his apartment complex, he made an impulsive decision. Pulling out his phone, he texted Oswald.

            “Meet me at chez moi tonight?”

            As Ed walked into his apartment, his phone lit up with a reply: “Why are you texting me in French? Pretty sure that doesn’t count as a riddle… be there within the hour.”

*****

            “Bienvenue! Yous regardez incroyablement attrayante ce soir!” Edward repressed a giggle as he let Oswald into his home.

            _Watch him speak French. That would be hilarious._

            Oswald abruptly turned towards him, taken aback. “If you plan on speaking French the whole time, you should know that while I mostly understand it, I cannot speak it. But uh, you too I guess.”

_Oh my God he speaks French this is amazing. Try not to embarrass yourself any more okay?_

Oswald cleared his throat, interrupting Ed’s thoughts. “So, um, why did you want me to come here?”

            “Oh, I just had a rough day and thought I would be good to socialize…” As much as he liked Oswald, it was hard reading him. Sometimes he looked as if he didn’t really want to be there, but then he would kiss Edward, which confused him even more. This was one of those times. Ed hoped he kissed him this time.  “… but if you don’t particularly want to…”

            “No, no, it’s fine, don’t worry. I enjoy your company and I have nothing better to do, so I might as well stay.”

            Ouch. Ed was sure there was a nicer way Oswald could have told him that.

            “So, what made your day so rough?” Oswald continued.

            “Ms. Kringle accused me of writing Dougherty’s letter.”

            “Well, that’s peculiar. Did she mention why she thought you wrote it?”

            “Yes.”

            Oswald merely stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

            “Oh! Yes well, she pointed out that the first letter of every line spelled out my name.”

            “…I don’t understand?”

            “Um, okay, well there were five lines in the letter I gave her and the first letter of every line spelled out my last name, Nygma. N-Y-G –“

           Oswald held up a hand “Okay, yeah, stop. I get it now.” He was clearly annoyed. “But why would you do that?”

            “I didn’t really think she would notice.” Edward said, eyes glued to the floor.

            “Okay…. Let me be more specific, why would you _want_ to do that?”

            “Um, I’m not sure, I just felt like I had to, you know?”

            “No. I don’t know.” Oswald answered sharply.

            _You’re ruining everythinnngg._

          “Oh, well… I’m not sure how to explain it, I just couldn’t send the note without a clue of some sort. It was like an impulse, but I couldn’t chose not to follow it.”

          “That is the only clue you left, correct?”

          “Yeah.”

          “Good,” Oswald sighed, “wouldn’t want you to get caught.”

           “Yes, me neither.”

            Finally removing his gaze from the floor, he saw Oswald angrily striding towards him. Great, he was probably leaving, probably couldn’t stay in the same room after hearing how stupid Ed acted. Not that he could blame him, but –

            Interrupting his thoughts once again, Oswald reached out, wrapping a fist in Ed’s hair and met his lips with a deep and satisfying kiss.

            “Taste like wine again.” Edward said, breaking the kiss.

            “I often do.” Oswald chuckled.

            “Yeah… Why do you do this?”

           “Do what? Kiss you?”

            Edward nodded.

            “I just like to, it doesn’t make you uncomfortable does it? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Oswald stammered nervously.

            “No, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable, I enjoy it. It just confuses me.”

            “How does it confuse you?”

            “I mean, it seems like when we talk we’re just friends but then you kiss me, which is wonderful, but I’m not actually sure how you feel about me. And then sometimes it seems like you don’t even want to be around me at all and I don’t know I just worry that-”

            Oswald smiled, and then proceeded to interrupt Ed with another kiss, rougher, and harder, eventually leading them to the bed only a few short feet behind them. Ed’s mouth was warm with the taste of chocolate lingering over it. He couldn’t help but smile as Ed opened his mouth with a low moan, allowing Oswald to deepen the kiss. Breaking apart, he allowed Edward to remove his glasses. Pinning Ed down, he let his eyes wander over his long, slender, body before focusing on a bulge that was more prominent than before.

            “I may taste like wine, but you taste like chocolate”

            “It’s a guilty pleasure” Ed admitted.

            “You’re okay with this right?”

            “God yes, I’m okay with this.”

            Oswald practically attacked Ed’s neck with his teeth, moaning to the sound of his breath hitching. Ed’s fingertips traced over Oswald’s back muscles as Oswald continued to leave marks that would last days.

            He pulled Edward into an eager kiss, as Ed slid his hands into Oswald’s hair, plastering himself against the shorter man’s frame and kissing him back intensely.

            “You’re so hot when you’re desperate like this.” Oswald murmured.  Eyes scanning the unfamiliar bedroom, he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um, probably should have asked this earlier, but where is the lube?”

            “Second drawer in the right nightstand. Hurry up would you?”

            He applied lube to three fingers, and pushed into Ed who in return, let out a low, gravelly moan as Oswald hit his prostate. He shoved into Ed until he could feel precome dripping out of his cock. As Oswald pulled out, Ed failed to hold back a whimper as he pictured what would happen next.

         “Turn over.” Oswald commanded.

         Complying, Ed’s cock twitched as the head of Oswald’s touched his hole, but he remained still, letting Oswald stay in control. Both men moaned as Oswald slid, with a surprising sense of urgency, into Ed, who could already feel precome leaking onto his stomach.

            Guiding himself in and out of Ed’s body, Oswald’s breath hitched at the feeling of the warm, tight muscle around him.

          Oswald was nailing Ed in the prostate at every thrust now as the familiar heat in his stomach built up. Both of the men’s breathing going ragged, Ed knew he wouldn’t even have to be touched, he was so close already.

           Once Ed realized Oswald was panting his name, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. And for Oswald, seeing Ed come was all it took to push him over the edge. Unable to continue for any longer, he draped himself over Ed’s bare back as he bottomed out, griping onto Ed’s hips.

           Oswald pulled out and they rested back to back, trying to catch their breath. Both were panting slightly, and although Oswald couldn’t see Ed’s face from this position, he knew they had matching smiles on their faces.

            “Are you still confused?” Oswald asked.

            “Nope.”

            “Good. Because I don’t like taking about my feelings.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep taking so long and i have no excuse. But i promise chapter 6 is coming soon! I'm sorry if this seems all over the place, it kind of seems like that to me but it's hard to tell when it's your own writing. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome as always!  
> Also: http://fuckedwardnygma.tumblr.com/  
> my tumblr if you are interested
> 
> PS this totally doesn't feature Okimi79 alright?

     There was a balance between being caught and being perceived as innocent. That balance, of course, was being suspected. Not enough to get into any legal trouble, but just enough for people to look and think "Could he?", "Would he?", and Ed's personal favorite "Would he do it to me?" Just enough to be feared. It was a beautiful thrill, and an incredibly difficult thrill to balance.

     But Ed believed he was balanced when it came to Jim Gordon. Jim definitely suspected something. Ever since he saw Ed wheeling those suitcases, he looked at him differently. As if Ed was a puzzle he didn't particularly want to solve.

     Once, Ed even heard him speculating the legitimacy of Doughtery's disappearance.

    "Hey Jim, did you hear the news? Doughtery skipped town!" Harvey had said, walking up to greet his partner.

    "He did?"

    "Uh huh, left Kringle a goodbye letter and zipped right outta here!"

    "He doesn't really seem like the type to leave without saying anything though.... Did he even come into to office to formally quit?"

    "Nah, a note and that was it. He didn't even deliver it personally. Just left it on her desk. Dick move, right?"

    "Yeah, that's odd. Do you think he got into some sort of trouble?"

    ”Yeah, probably. That guy was fifty shades of shady. “

    “No, that’s not what I mean. Do you think he’s okay?”

    "Jim! Who cares! He was a dick, he's gone."

    "Yeah he was a dick, but that has to mean he had enemies, right?"

    "Jim, seriously, I'm begging you here. We - no scratch that, _I_ don't deserve this. This isn’t going to be another one of your wild goose chases."

     Of course, he had to suspect Ed. He saw how Doughtery had treated him. But Jim had no proof, so it was purely speculation. And it was perfect.

     Jim was scared to push him, but not suspicious enough to report anything. And it's not like he could go tell Harvey about it because, come on, Ed? Capable of murder? At work he was perceived as nothing more than a childlike nuisance. He was a freak but not _that_ type of freak.

    Besides, what was the thill in committing a crime if no one knew about it? On the other hand, if people knew, there would be serious consequences. This is why balance is important.

    Ed had never been respected this much by anyone before. That's how he learned that fear is the key to gaining respect.

    And Jim has to respect him because who knows what Ed would do if he didn't?

*****

            Ed’s phone buzzed. Without checking, he knew it was Oswald.

            “free to go on an adventure tonight?”

            “What exactly does this adventure entail?”

            “it’s a surprise ;)”

            “Sounds exciting! Pick me up at work after my shift?”

            “idk sounds a bit risky…”

            “Risky makes it fun!”

            “alright if your sure”

            “You’re*, and I am, don’t worry.”

            “god, you’re so anal about grammar >:(”

            “Anal isn’t an adjective?”

            Oswald never replied.

*****

            Edward waited patiently outside his car, pondering how he was going to commute to work tomorrow if Oswald drove him home later tonight, when a black Rolls Royce pulled up next to him.

            Entering the passenger seat, Ed was pleasantly surprised with the amount of sophistication the interior of the car contained.

            “The tinted windows are a nice touch.” He commented. “So, are you going to tell me where we are going.”

            “Might as well, seeing as it’s quite a long trip if you decide you don’t want to do it. I figured since Kringle was being such a pest, letting out your anger could be healthy. But I can’t let you kill her of course because that would point to you as the obvious killer of both Doughtery and her. So I got you the next best thing.”

            “Which is?”

            “Her sister.”

        Concerned by the silence coming from Ed, Oswald briefly took his eyes off the road to look over at him. To his delight, Ed had a grin plastered across his face, he practically radiated joy.

      “I assume you’re okay with that?” Oswald continued, trying to suppress his smile.

     “How did you even know she had a sister? I mean the fact that you must’ve spent a great deal of time looking into Kringle, then you hunt down her _sister_ , and kidnap her,” Ed shook his head in disbelief, “And all for me? _I_ didn’t even know she had a sister. Wow. Truly, it’s astonishing. Thank you.”

     “It’s no problem at all, my dear.”

     “What do you know about her?” Ed asked, using maximum effort to not sound _too_ eager.

     Letting out a light laugh Oswald described Elaine Kringle’s physical appearance. He carefully tried to portray the basic elements of her, leaving the rest to Ed’s imagination. For example, she was around 5’5 with red hair (just like Ms. Kringle). She also worked at a local pharmacy and enjoyed helping old ladies with chronic pain issues.

     Oswald had made Gabe drive her out to a warehouse a good two and a half hours away from Gotham and told him to make sure she was prepped for their arrival.

     Ed was gazing out the window, leg bouncing with excitement. He was absolutely gleeful that Oswald had gotten him such an exquisite gift.

_Look at you, so delighted to kill. You know, there’s only one difference between you and the criminals you dissect. Do you know what it is smart guy?_

     Looking over Oswald saw that Ed’s joy had disappeared. Frowning, he noticed how Ed winced and muttered to himself.

_That’s right, you haven’t been caught yet. You’re a monster just like the scum your coworkers arrest. And you love it._

      “Hey,” Oswald’s voice interrupted Ed’s thought’s with ease. “Are you okay? You know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to right?”

_Aw, look at that. He seems like he really cares. I mean, it’s not like he actually does. Who could love a monster like you anyways?_

     Well that doesn’t make logical sense. Why would Oswald go to the trouble of kidnaping this girl for Ed if he didn’t care about him?

_He’s manipulating you. And you’re a fool for falling for it._

     “Ed?” Oswald asked again.

     “Yes! Sorry! I’m fine.” Ed flashed him a reassuring smile.

     Oswald furrowed his brows, seeing right through Ed’s fake smile. “What’s going on?”

     “I just,” Edward sighed, “I don’t understand why you are doing this for me?”

     “What do you mean?”

      “I mean, I get _why_ you did it: to make me happy. But I don’t understand why you want to make me happy. I’m incredibly odd, not the least bit neurotypical, and quite frankly, I’m a mess. No one at work wanted to be my friend, and as a kid I didn’t have any friends either. To be truthful, you’re the only person who ever showed an interest in me and I just don’t get it. And I understand a lot of things.”

      Oswald kept his eyes on the road and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure of how to reply.

     With a short laugh Ed continued, “I’m annoying, a freak even, hell I even enjoy killing people. _Who does that?_ _Who in their right mind enjoys inflicting pain on others?_ Of course, I’m not in my right mind am I? No, I’m not. Did you know every day when I make my breakfast I have to open and close the drawer at least three times? And sometimes that doesn’t feel right so I have to do it three more times. And when I’m at work I reorganize not only my equipment, but Dr. Thompkins’ equipment by mass? I have to do these things. That’s why I left the clue in Ms. Kringle’s note.”

     “It seems like you just have OCD to me.” Oswald stated comfortingly.

     “But it’s not just that! It’s worse!” sighing once more Edward tried to regain his composure, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be talking about this.”

     “No, it’s fine. I think you need to accept these urges Ed. It seems like you’re beating yourself up about it too much.”

     “It’s murder. It’s not exactly socially acceptable to accept homicidal urges.”

     “Yes, well, society is bullshit. All those things you just said to me? The way you depicted yourself? That’s how society sees you. And you, my friend, need to respect yourself more.”

     “But how? Surely, you must have struggled with this as well?”

     “‘You can do anything you want as long as you stay kind’. You know who said that?”

     “Jim Baker, also known as Father Yod. He was the founder of some of America’s first health food restaurants, lead singer of _Ya Ho Wa 13_ , and founder of the Source Family, a spiritual group seen by many as a cult. Numerous people speculated he was a sociopath, since he killed at least sixteen men. He also robbed many banks to fund his restaurant business. I’m not sure he is the best man to take moral advice from.”

    “Wow, I uh, I didn’t expect you to actually know who he was.”

    “Oh. Sorry?”

    “No, it’s all good. Okay, he might not be the best man in the world, but what he said still applies. You’re a kind man Nygma, and yeah, you enjoy killing people. So what? That doesn’t make you a monster. You never had many friends; you were the odd person out. So was I. That’s why I want to make you happy. Because I don’t see you as a freak, I see you as a man.”

     Ed was silent for a minute. Oswald claims he doesn’t like to talk about his feelings but this was exactly what Edward needed to hear, and it was something he needed to hear more often.

     And for once, the voice in his head wasn’t talking back.

     “Thank you that actually helped.”

     “I’m glad.”

     Oswald still seemed uncomfortable and if he wasn’t driving Ed would definitely try and cuddle with him. Although, that might make him more uncomfortable; Oswald did like cuddling, Ed could tell, but whenever they did he would complain about it and tense up. Usually it took him a few minutes to relax and no matter how much he complained he never tried to stop.

     Once again, Oswald interrupted Ed’s thoughts. “You seem pretty tired and it’s going to be a long night. You might want to get some rest while you can.”

     Oswald was right, after work and after venting, Ed was exhausted. As the car bounced along the road in a rhythmic beat, it was slowly rocking him to sleep. He wanted to stay awake and talk to Oswald but sleep was so desperately calling his name. Without realizing it, his blinking slowed until his eyes stayed closed, allowing him to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UM THIS DOESN'T HAVE OKIMI79 IN IT WHATTTTT?? PSH NO 
> 
> ;)
> 
> also some bloodplay/smut stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill by now, comment if ya feel like it and feel free to go to my tumblr to yell at me if you hate it or want me to update faster  
> tumblr URL: fuckedwardnygma
> 
> personally i feel like my url relates to this chaper

            An hour or so later Ed awoke to the abrupt stop of the car.

            “You ready?” Oswald asked, still wanting to make sure his friend was okay with taking this step.

            With a short nod, Ed stepped out of the car, shivering at the cool winter breeze. He hadn’t been outside of Gotham in a very long time. The air smelt different, not as polluted as Gotham, but instead felt crisper. As he reached out for the door handle he noticed his hands, they were shaking. That meant he must be nervous? Or did it mean he was excited? Or both? He didn’t know, but he proceeded forward nevertheless.

           The warehouse was cold and dark and…

_Perfect_

          Yes. Yes, it was perfect. For once, Ed agreed with his inner voice. After walking down the hallway, he found Elaine tied to a chair, eyes wide with hysteria, and beside her a table laid out with any tool imaginable.

         With a simple nod, Oswald sent his men outside, was just him, Ed, and Elaine remaining.

        “Do you like it?” Oswald asked, suddenly behind Ed.

        “It’s…beautiful.” Ed replied. Truth be told, this gift was beyond words.

       “Good. I was worried on the drive over because you seemed a little,” Oswald wrapped his arms around Ed’s waist, “hesitant. I just don’t want you to feel pressured into doing this.”

       “I wasn’t hesitant, I was just nervous. I didn’t want this to change who I am as a person. I mean I know I already killed once before but for some reason I thought _this_ would be the kill that changes me.”

_You’re just afraid I’ll take over._

      “I’m good now though.” Ed turned to kiss Oswald before making his way to the table. “What you said earlier in the car has left me in a somewhat state of tranquility.”

      Scanning the table Ed searched for the perfect weapon. A knife preferably, something small at first, then he would switch to something larger, something that could cut deeper. Reaching out for his pick, Ed notices his hands trembling, possibly more than earlier.

_Let me do this. You aren’t strong enough and you know it. You’re overestimating yourself here Eddie._

     Ignoring the voice, he paid little attention to the knife shaking violently in his hand. As he approached his victim, his lip quivering with anticipation, he ripped the gag out of her mouth, hesitating before lowering himself to Elaine’s eyelevel.

    Looking into her fearful eyes he wondered if perhaps his inner self was right. Maybe he wasn’t up for doing this. But if he was unable to do this task, shouldn’t he be feeling guilty? Listening to Elaine blabber about, trying to negotiate her way out of this would make a normal person upset and remorseful. But he felt nothing if not pleasure.

    He could do this, Ed decided. Besides, it was too late to turn back now.

    “I don’t know what you want, _please_ just tell me. I’ll give you whatever you want just please don’t hurt me.” His victim pleaded.

    “Oh please do be quiet. There is nothing you have left to give, Ms. Kringle.” Ed replied calmly, making a slice to her cheek, followed by a deeper incision on her forearm.

    “I can get it, I – I might not have it but I can get it! Do you want money? I can get you however much you want!”

     Ed’s only response was a few swift cuts to her abdomen, earning a frightful scream from his subject. The cuts not too deep, but just enough to slash through her shirt and skin, allowing blood to soak through to the ragged edges of the holes he’d created in her blouse.

    He stared blankly at his subject, the girl’s face smeared with dirt and blood. She looked up at him, begging and pleading so much, panic ringing in her voice, he just couldn’t handle it anymore.

   “Shut up! Just shut up”, dropping the knife he cursed and looked at her with rage. “Look what you made me do!”

            In one swift movement, Ed slit her throat.

            _You’ve ruined it. You killed her too quickly. If you would’ve let me do this, then we could’ve had more fun. You let your nerves get the best of you._

“Shit.” Ed sighed looking at Elaine’s lifeless body.

            “Well, you are just starting out; I guess it’s understandable that your nerves would get the best of you.”

            “Yeah, I guess. Ruined all the fun though.”

            “We can still have fun.” Oswald suggested with a grin.

            Before he knew it, Oswald had pinned Ed against the wall, breathing heavy deep breaths against his face. Oswald smirked slightly and gently pressed his lips against Ed’s, slowly moving them rhythmically to increase tension. Ed felt like he was melting against his touch, he yearned for more contact and Oswald could sense it. Moving to kiss Ed’s jawline and neck, he opened his mouth and lightly bit Ed’s flesh causing him to let out the slightest moan. Ed felt Oswald’s grin against his skin as he left bite marks along his upper body.

          Oswald was getting impatient with being so gentle to Ed. He slammed his lips down onto Ed’s holding his arms down; making sure Ed knew that he was in charge. Breaking the kiss, he moved his hands off of Ed’s arms and began fumbling with buttons on Ed’s shirt. Once free of his button down, Ed raised his arms, making it easier for Oswald to pull off his undershirt. Once they were clashing lips again, Ed took the opportunity to remove Oswald’s many top layers. After breaking apart to catch their breaths, Oswald reaches into his pocket, pulling out his pocket knife. With a flick he opened it, meriting a groan from Ed. After a nod of approval from his partner, Oswald ran a knife along Ed’s chest, blood beading up after the blade. Cutting off Ed’s gasp with a kiss, moaned into Oswald.

         Then the door opened and heavy footsteps came down the hallway. They both froze.

       “Fuck.” Oswald muttered before giving the order “STOP!”

           The footsteps stopped.

            “You all good boss?” A deep voiced called from the hallway.

            “YES I’M ‘ALL GOOD’, WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

            “Some kids came ‘round outside but when they saw us they left. And we were wonderin’ if we should do anything about it. Cause they saw us ya know, but they’re just kids and- “

            Oswald sighed and interrupted the man. “Just, leave the kids alone okay Gabe? But do me a favor?”

            “Yeah boss?”

            “CAN YOU PLEASE STAY OUTSIDE?”

            The heavy footsteps moved towards the door with a faint , “Alright boss, sure thing sheesh.”

            Once the door closed Ed couldn’t hold in his laughter, causing them both to erupt into giggling fits.

            “My men are incredibly useful but they’re kind of…um,” Oswald said after they were able to somewhat regain their composure.

            “Cockblocks?” Ed supplied.

            “Yes, cockblocks.” Oswald chuckled, pressing his lips against Ed’s gently.

            Deepening the kiss, Ed entwined his fingers in Oswald’s hair as Oswald continued to make cuts on Ed’s chest and abdomen. Ed’s hands ran circles against Oswald’s shoulders as Oswald’s lips skidded across the skin of his neck, resting on his clavicle where he began suckling, hoping to leave a red mark of possession, alongside the others. With Ed moaning his name, Oswald threw aside the knife and began tugging on his partners pants in a desperate effort to get them off.

            “What do you want me to use for-” Oswald started.

            “Do-don’t use anything.” Ed interrupted his voice weak.

            “What? Are you sure?”

            “Shut up and fuck me already, would you?” Ed crashed his lips onto Oswald’s before kicking off his pants.

            Oswald moved Ed to the table, pushing off some weapons before bending him over the table facedown. With one hand holding down Ed, Oswald used the other hand to free himself from the remainder of his clothes and then guide himself into Ed.

            Panting, both men look each other over. Blood was smeared on both of their chests and sweat dripping off of them. They both moved to go put their clothes back on and then after checking each other’s hair, they walked towards the door.

            Oswald reached for the door when Ed stopped him and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

            “Thank you.” He whispered.

            Oswald held the door open for Ed, turning to hide his smile before walking out.

            “Get rid of the body.” He said to his men. “I don’t want anyone to know she’s dead for at least a few months and make sure there’s no evidence left on her. Understood?”

            “Sure thing boss.” said the large one. _Gabe_ if Ed remembered correctly.

            The drive home was silent.  Not an uncomfortable silence, but a peaceful one. And as Oswald was driving Ed home, Ed realized something. He had fallen for the darkest man in the city, and he had no regrets.


End file.
